My Brother's Keeper
by Gems0ng
Summary: When his half brother is killed, Jack finds himself responsible for his nephew Daniel, who shares the legacy that took his father’s life.
1. Chapter 1

My Brother's Keeper – Part 1

By Gemsong

Colonel Jack O'Neill woke up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding as terror gripped his throat in a vise. He forced himself to breath deeply, unclenching his hands. His fingernails had left crescent shaped indentations in his palms. The nightmare that woke him wasn't his own. The fear didn't belong to him.

He swung his long legs off the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. There was only one place that could come from. Mel. His half brother. Melbourne Jackson was in New York with his wife and son. Jack forced himself into calm and closed his eyes. The mental link had always been strong between them. Part of the legacy of a mother who would never speak of her past.

He reached for that place he could always find his brother. Distance never mattered. Even when he was on another world, he could still reach his brother to keep up to date or trade jokes and insults. But this time, for the first time in his life, there was nothing. There was only silence and darkness where his brother should be.

The fear he felt now was his own. Jack snatched the phone from the bedside table and dialed the hotel number where he knew his brother was staying. The phone rang endlessly, with no answer. A call to the hotel itself gave him only that the Jacksons had left for the museum early that morning. Jack glanced at the clock. It was 6:00 am his time, which would make it 8:00 am in New York. His next call was to the museum. The harried receptionist couldn't or wouldn't answer his questions, saying only that there had been an accident at the museum.

Jack hung up the phone and covered his eyes. He already knew what had happened. The empty place in his mind that once held his brother told him that. Melbourne was dead. His brilliant adventurous brother was dead. The only thing that could silence the link between them. But what about Claire and Mel's son Daniel?

Two days later, Jack's plane touched down at LaGuardia Airport. He was still feeling a little numb, forcing him to function and focus on the practical. He had already made the plan reservations when the call came to give him the news he already knew. Melbourne and Claire were dead. Killed by the cover stone they were setting up for an exhibit. Jack tried not to think about it. He locked up his emotion behind the wall very few could get past.

He checked into the hotel where his brother and sister in law had been staying before heading to the museum. He stood there with the police officer that had escorted him. Yellow tape cordoned off the area. The cover stone broken on the floor. The smears of blood where the bodies had been. In that moment he knew. He had no proof, no evidence, but he knew. It wasn't an accident.

Jack closed his eyes for a long moment. "What happened?" he asked.

"The cables holding the slab while they were trying to maneuver it into position," the officer said.

Jack looked at him. He was fairly young to be a detective. "All of them?" he asked.

The officer nodded. "At the same time," he said. "It killed them instantly." He paused a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Jack looked back at the scene of devastation. "Doesn't that strike you as odd?" he asked. "For all the cables to break at once?"

The officer frowned slightly. "The crime scene investigators ruled it as an accident," he said.

Jack turned toward him, his brown eyes hard. "Tell them to check again," he said. He would do what it took to get any clue he could find. The officer's mouth tightened in irritation but Jack knew he would do what was asked. A colonel in the United States Air Force could make a stink if things weren't done to his satisfaction.

Jack turned to walk out, followed by the officer. "Where is my nephew?" he asked.

"He's currently with child services," the officer said. "I can arrange to have him brought to the station so you can pick him up."

Jack nodded as he opened the door to his rental car. But before he could get in, the officer spoke again. "Colonel O'Neill… you should know that the boy witnessed the accident. He's been in something of a state of shock as a result."

"Of course he would," Jack snapped his face pale. "What did you expect? I'll be there in an hour to get him. Make sure they have him ready to go."

Jack was a good as his word. He arrived at the police station precisely an hour later. As he made his way into the building he ignored the butterflies in his stomach. He actually hadn't seen his brother in a number of years. The last time he saw Daniel, he had been little more than a toddler. The mental communications between the brothers had been constant. It had become stronger when Jack accidentally downloaded the contents of the library of the Ancients into his mind.

That incident had strengthened the bond between the brothers. The Asgard were able to suppress it until his mind was strong enough to handle it. The only ones who now knew he could access were his commanding officer and the chief medical officer. And of course Mel. Mel had gone through much of it with him, anchoring him to his humanity. And in that knowledge a long standing question had been answered.

Aderia O'Neill ne Jackson had once been an Ancient. She had chosen to descend among the people of earth, living a simple life others of her kind could not understand. She had produced two sons by different fathers. Each with the potential to have the abilities the Ancients had wielded prior to their ascension.

Jack wondered how much of that had been passed down to Daniel. If he had felt Mel's death as Jack had along with witnessing it, the trauma would be deep in the mind of a young child. Jack could only hope that he would be enough. Mel had been there for him when his own son had died. He would be here for his brother's child. Not that he was even sure he knew the first thing about dealing with a traumatized child.

Jack was sitting in the waiting room when the woman from social services brought the child into the room. The little boy was pulled into the room by the hand. He was silent and pale as he came in.

"Here he is, Daniel," the woman said with forced cheerfulness. "You're Uncle Jack is here to take care of you."

Daniel didn't look up, staring at the floor as he remained silent.

"Don't you want to say hello?" the woman said pushing Daniel forward with a hand on his back.

Jack was amazed. He looked like Mel did at that age, but he had Claire's hair and eyes. A gesture silenced the woman. Jack slowly rose to his feet then scrunched down to where he was eye level with Daniel. His knees protested the action, but he ignored the ache. It was unlikely Daniel even remembered him. But Jack had watched him grow up through his brother's eyes.

He did the only thing he could think of to get to the silent child. Moving slowly he touched his fingers to Daniel's forehead. He didn't say a word, but his mind reached out, touching like he used to do with his brother. Daniel had retreated deep to escape the pain and Jack had to push a little to find him.

Suddenly Daniel's head snapped up, his blue eyes wide with shock. He knew that touch. Like his father, but not. Something he sometimes felt from a distance. His eyes locked on Jack for a long moment. Then the tears that had been locked away spilled over and Jack found his arms filled with a sobbing bundle of small child.

The social services woman was shocked. "That's the first time he's cried since it happened," she said. From what she gleaned, Melbourne and his brother had seen very little of each other. Now this child was clinging as if someone had thrown him a life preserver.

"He needed his family," was all that Jack said. His life was going to change dramatically.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Brother's Keeper – Part 2

By Gemsong

Jack entered the hotel carrying Daniel. The eight year old would not let go of him. Not that he blamed his nephew for that. Right now, Jack was all he had. He was so light; Jack had no trouble carrying him. The kid was so slender and light he was no effort. Didn't Mel and Claire ever feed this kid?

The ride up the elevator seemed to take forever as Jack focused on what needed to be done. He had to arrange for the funerals. He needed to pack up all the Jacksons' personal belongings and get them shipped to Colorado Springs. He would sort through it there. He didn't want to spend any more time in New York than he had to. Not to mention finding a lawyer to deal with all the other matters including custody of Daniel.

The only person who might briefly consider wanting custody was Claire's father, Nicholas Ballard. Jack didn't see that as much of an issue. Ballard would no more be interested in being a grandfather than he had been as a father to Claire. The two weren't close since he was caught up in some weird dig in France somewhere. They hadn't heard from him in years.

The elevator door opened and Jack stepped out. He situated Daniel on his hip and slipped the small bag of Daniel's belonging over his wrist. He took out his key as he walked down the hall and opened the door to his suite.

He was stunned by what he found. He briefly mentally cursed himself for not focusing in a strange place. He usually knew when someone was around. At least this time there was no danger. But this was the last place he expected to see his commanding officer and his team.

General George Hammond walked over to him with a faint smile. "Jack," he said. "Is this Daniel?"

Jack nodded. He glanced at the boy in his arms and noticed a thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. "Yes, my nephew," he said. "Danny, this is my boss. General Hammond."

Daniel's blue eyes lifted and looked at Hammond and mumbled 'hi' around his thumb. Hammond saw the faint resemblance to Jack. Despite the color, the shape of the eyes was similar along with the mouth.

"Sir, it's not that I'm not glad to see all of you here," Jack said tossing Daniel's bag to his 2nd in command Samantha Carter to place on the bed. "But why ARE you here?"

Hammond smiled. "Jack, we're your family too," he said. "You have a lot of arrangements to take care of. And if Daniel is anything like you are…" he paused and Jack nodded slightly at the implied question. Daniel showed signs to having similar mental abilities like he and Melbourne had. "Then you're going to have a lot to deal with. That's why we're here. To help."

Unconsciously Jack let out a sigh of relief. It was going to be hard enough dealing with Daniel's needs. The fact that they came to help him sort things out was a tremendous relief. Along with Hammond and Carter was Teal'c, the alien Jaffa from Chulak, standing silent and solid. Adam Lucas, their archeologist who had joined them after the Chulak mission.

"I don't know how to thank you all," Jack said.

"Don't worry about that now," Sam said. "We'll meet in the morning and you can tell us what needs to be done. We've all got rooms in the hotel so we'll be close by."

Hammond patted Jack on the shoulder. "We'll see you in the morning, son," he said. He glanced at Daniel who was resting his head sleepily on Jack's shoulder. "We'll worry about the rest of the introductions then."

One by one they filed out of the room calling goodbye to Jack and Daniel. When the door closed, Jack walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He settled Daniel on his lap, arms around him.

"How about I order us something to eat?" he asked.

Daniel nodded a little. For the first time since the accident he felt a little hungry.

"I have to put you down for that," Jack said. He felt the small body tense on his lap. "I'm not leaving the room." He continued. "I'll be in your sight all the time. I'm not leaving you, okay?"

Daniel nodded slightly, relaxing a tiny bit. "Okay," he mumbled. He let Jack set him down on the bed and his blue eyes remained riveted to the tall lanky form of his uncle as he moved around the room. Jack called room service and ordered a simple meal. If Daniel was feeling anything like he was, his stomach was a little sensitive and lack of appetite had probably affected them both.

Jack held Daniel while waiting for room service to bring their dinner. It had already been a long day and Jack was exhausted. How was this going to affect his job? He led the premier team. SG-1. They were the best and the brightest. That brought a faint smile to his lips. Actually the best and brightest were the ones who actually had opened the Stargate for the first time.

Melbourne and Claire's research had been instrumental in deciphering the symbols of the gate. He and Mel had been through the first time. It was Mel who was able to get them back home. They discovered Abydos and Ra. Destroying Ra had taken the brothers and their team to the edge and back. Jack had teased his brother mercilessly about the lovely girl that had been 'given' to him. Sha're was intelligent as well as beautiful. But Claire was waiting for Mel and he was devoted to her.

They had all thought that was the end of it. There was no reason to go back to Abydos. Until another of Ra's kind came through the gate and shook up the military's complacency. Mel had gone back with him to figure out where this new 'Ra' had come from. That's when they found the Abydos map room.

In the end, Sha're and her brother was taken by creatures now known as Goa'uld. Stargate Command was born. Jack wanted his brother on his team, but Melbourne wasn't military. It wasn't the life for him. So he and Claire had returned to Egypt to delve into the Earth's past and perhaps find out more about the time Ra and the Goa'uld had been on earth.

Jack had gone through the gate on many missions. Part of his mind always focused on finding Sha're and Ska'ra. Part of him had envied Melbourne and Sha're attraction to him. Jack told himself he was only searching because they were friends. But Mel often asked him if was more than that.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked down to see Daniel half asleep against his side. Food then bed for the both of them. A little later he was able to coax some soup into his nephew as well as managing a bowl for himself. They were both exhausted from the long and stressful day. He got Daniel changed into his pajama's and tucked into the big double bed and then laid down beside him turning off the light.

As he relaxed against the small warm body against his side, Jack began to drift off. Habitually he would touch his brother's mind before he would fall into sleep. This time there was nothing. No Mel. Just emptiness. He felt his eyes burning with tears. He swallowed hard against the knot in his throat. He felt Daniel shift restlessly against him and without thinking, his mind brushed against his nephew. Daniel settled instantly. Mel must have done the same to him at night. He missed his father's touch, just as Jack missed his brother's touch.

The next morning, Daniel woke up, yawning widely. He stretched and opened his eyes. He was alone in the bed. He sat up abruptly looking around. He remembered his Uncle Jack bringing here, but now the room was empty. Fear began to choke him until he felt a familiar brush against his mind.

Daniel let out a breath. Now he could hear the sound of the shower. His uncle was in the bathroom. He couldn't see him, but knew he was there. Just like Daddy used to. But Daddy was gone now. There was just a big black place where Daddy used to be.

He looked up as Jack walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist while he used another towel to dry his short graying hair. Daniel's father used to let him share his touches to his uncle. So it was familiar. And the way he felt him was just like Daddy.

"Are you like Daddy?" Daniel said abruptly.

Jack hung the towel around his neck. "A lot like him," Jack said then tapped his forehead. "Especially up here." He sat down beside Daniel on the bed. "I know you miss him, sport," he said with more understanding than Daniel had expected from a soldier. "I miss him too. I could always talk to him, no matter how far away he was. Now... now there's nothing. Just the place he used to be."

Tears filled Daniel's eyes as Jack talked. That's exactly what it felt like.

"It's just you and me now," Jack continued. "We can help each other get through this."

"How?" Daniel asked. He crawled across the bed to snuggle up against Jack's side.

"Well, I wondering if you could do the same things we could," Jack said.

"You mean like this?" Daniel asked looking up at him. This time it was his mind that brushed across Jack's in a tentative touch.

Jack smiled a little sadly. "Exactly," he said.

"But I could only do it with Daddy," Daniel said. "But he could do lots of other things. Can you do other things too?"

"Yes... sometimes... when I need to do something important," Jack said. "But I try not to do too much."

"Why not?" Daniel asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Because... Not many people can do what we can," Jack said. "And sometimes there are people who don't like the strange and different. So you learn to be careful when and how you do something."

Daniel frowned. Daddy used to say something similar, but he never quite understood what he meant by that.

Jack didn't have to touch his mind to know what he was thinking. "Don't worry, buddy," he said. "You'll figure it out. And you've got me to help you. Now, why don't you go take a shower and get dressed? There are a lot of things I have to do and I know you'd rather be with me than sitting here all day by yourself."

Daniel nodded and hopped off the bed heading into the bathroom. Jack watched Daniel close the bathroom door. Then a moment later, he felt Daniel's mind reach out and touch him as if reassuring himself Jack was still there. Jack knew there would be a lot of that. Daniel needed it. And Jack knew he needed it as well. It wasn't Mel, but a new space was forming in his mind. A place where his nephew was starting to take residence.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

My Brother's Keeper: Part 3

By Gemsong

It took all of Jack's military discipline and emotional control to get through the next couple of days. Even with the help of his friends, he found cracks appearing. But he had to be strong. Especially for Daniel. The boy spent a lot of his time glued to Jack with such a lost and bewildered look it was sometimes heart breaking. Sam, Adam and Teal'c took on the chore of packing up the Jacksons' belongings. Adam made absolutely sure they got everything in case the museum tried to lay claim to personal property. Melbourne and Claire had collected over the years.

The funeral was a simple matter. At least the mechanics and the formalities. It was unusually warm for April in New York. Jack watched the coffins of his brother and sister in law slowly being lowered into the ground. Beside him stood Daniel, the black suit making him look years younger than his eight. His hand was gripping Jack's so tightly the older man lost circulation to his fingers. But he didn't complain or pull away.

Daniel stared at the coffins. How could this be real? These weren't his parents. His parents weren't in wooden boxes. No. This was a bad dream. He would wake up and they would be right where they were supposed to be. Daddy would touch him and everything would be all right. So why couldn't he wake up? Why couldn't he stop the tears that were coursing down his cheeks?

He couldn't move even though he felt the tug on his hand. All he could do was stare silently at the wooden coffins in the hole. The tug became more insistent and suddenly he was swept up into the air as Jack picked him up in his arms. He didn't hear his cry of protest as Jack carried him away from the gravesite.

Jack was numb as he carried the sobbing child away from the cemetery. A door had been closed that he would never again be able to re-open. Mel was gone. He swallowed the grief down, locking it back hard. Daniel needed him. His shoulder being soaked with his nephew's tears. There were no words of comfort. Nothing could make it better. All he could do was just be here. His hand moved up and down Daniel's back in slow soothing circles.

Most of Melbourne and Claire's friends had been in Egypt and couldn't make the trip to New York. But in the meeting room back at the hotel, flowers had come in en masse. But there were enough people from the museum and the university to make up the difference and express their condolences. This was perhaps the hardest part of the day.

As much as he might wish to, Jack couldn't escape this particular duty. Their condolences were sincere. His brother and sister-in-law had been well liked. He was starting to fall into a daze as the faces of strangers merged together. He came out of it to realize Daniel wasn't with him. He looked around the crowd frantically, reaching out with his mind to find his nephew.

He was surprised to se him in Teal'c care. The big man was holding Daniel, his small head on the big man's shoulder, sleeping. Jack relaxed. There was no one Daniel could be safer with. With another fortifying deep breath Jack returned to greeting the well wishers who had come.

It was several hours later when Jack returned to the suite he was now sharing with Daniel. He had taken off his dress blues jacket and removed his tie. He sat on the side of the bed as he took one shoe off. Then he just stopped staring at his shoe. He had gone numb inside. He couldn't think of one good reason to take off the other shoe.

Daniel stood a few feet away from him, watching his uncle. He had cried a lot today. His head ached and his eyes were sore. But Uncle Jack was always there. Either holding him or a reassuring mental touch. But Uncle Jack didn't cry. He didn't cry at the funeral, at the cemetery or anywhere. He was being a soldier. Maybe soldiers didn't cry. And on some level that bothered him.

Daniel heard a knock at the door. He glanced at Jack who didn't seem to register the sound at all. He just sat there staring at the shoe in his hands. Chewing his bottom lip worriedly, Daniel walked to door and opened it. It was Hammond and the rest of Uncle Jack's team.

"How are you doing, son?" Hammond asked as they walked into the suite.

"Are soldiers allowed to cry?" Daniel asked abruptly. It was on his mind.

Hammond bent to his level, putting a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "Yes, Daniel," Hammond said. "Especially when they are sad. Is Jack crying?"

Daniel shook his head. "He hasn't cried at all," he said. "I thought… it was because he was a soldier and soldiers don't cry."

Hammond and Carter exchanged a glance. "Sometime they need help, Daniel," Sam said. "When they keep it locked up so they can do their duty, it becomes hard to let it out without help. That's why we're here."

Daniel nodded still biting his. "He's in the bedroom," he said. "He's staring at his shoe."

Hammond nodded and straightened and headed into the bedroom of the suite followed by the others. When Daniel hesitated, Sam took his hand leading him in with the others.

It took a few minutes for it to register with Jack that he was no longer alone. He looked up at the general in surprise. "Sir," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Hammond sat down on the side of the bed, his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You need to let it out, son," he said. "No one here but us now. Just family."

Sam sat down on his other side, her arm going around his waist. Her other arm was around Daniel pulling him close. Adam and Teal'c grabbed a couple chairs and pulled them close to face him, each putting a hand on his knees.

The shoe dropped from Jack's hands to thump on the floor. He shut his eyes tightly. Their touch was his undoing. And they knew that. They knew he could feel them. Their respect, concern and affection for him.

A choked sound escaped him. Tears burned in his eyes. He had struggled not to think about it. Now he couldn't avoid it. The other half of his soul was missing. Jack broke down, his body hunched over as the sobs shook his body. His team stayed close, their touch soothing.

At first Daniel was frightened to see his uncle break down. But he still felt him, and through him the rest of his team. Sam's arm was still around him, holding him close. Adam had a hand on his shoulder. The six of them connected as Jack grieved. Daniel found himself slipping from Sam's grip into Jack's arms. His uncle held him tightly, rocking slightly.

Daniel didn't think he had any tears left. But in his uncle's arms, he found he had a few more to shed. He felt Jack's mind touch and enfold him. Holding him mentally as well as physically. And for the first time he didn't feel alone anymore. He had Jack. But he also had the general, Sam, Adam and Teal'c. He wasn't alone. Neither of them were.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

My Brother's Keeper: Part 4

By Gemsong

It was one of the smoother airplane rides Jack could remember. Especially on a commercial airline. Being in first class didn't hurt. Jack glanced at Daniel in the window seat beside him. The boy had his face pressed to the window watching ground move beneath them. Watching the ground it appeared as if they were moving slowly, but when they passed the clouds their speed became more apparent.

"It looks like a giant archeological dig," Daniel said referring to the regular patterns formed by the farmland they were passing below.

Jack smiled faintly. "I suppose it does, sport," he said.

With Daniel entranced by the view Jack looked down at the folder in his lap. Hammond apparently had been making noises at the New York City police department. The crime scene and evidence had been re-examined. Jack gut instinct had been correct. The lines holding the slab that killed his brother and sister-in-law had been tampered with. Their deaths were now ruled as a homicide instead of an accident. Crime scene analysts were now examining everything. But it would take time to get results. If they would get results. All information would be forwarded to Jack.

Jack and his team couldn't remain in New York indefinitely. Hammond and the rest of his team were flying back directly Colorado Springs. Jack decided on a stop over in Chicago. There was someone Jack needed to see. And someone he wanted to introduce Daniel to.

He closed the folder and slipped it back into his brief case. He glanced over at Daniel, his face still pressed to the window. Jack reached over and gently tosseled the blond hair on the back of his head. Daniel turned to look at him, smoothing his hair back in place. A gesture that drew a smile from Jack.

"We're not going to your house yet?" Daniel asked.

"No, we're stopping in Chicago first for a couple days," Jack replied.

"Why?"

"There is someone I want to see," Jack said. "And I want you to meet him."

"Who?"

"My grandfather," Jack said.

Daniel frowned slightly. "You and daddy had different fathers." He said.

"That's right," Jack replied.

"But the same mother?"

"Yes," Jack said.

"Is this her father?"

"No, he's my dad's father," Jack said. "His name is Caiden O'Neill."

Daniel frowned as he tried to understand the relationship. "What will he be to me?" he asked.

"Your great grandfather," Jack replied.

"How?" Daniel asked. "We're not related."

"Of course you are," Jack said. "We're family. We have the same blood. So you have a great grandfather who'd like to meet you."

"Did he like Daddy?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

Jack actually chuckled. "He did. A lot."

"But he didn't come to the funeral," Daniel pointed out.

"He doesn't travel much," Jack said. "Doesn't like airplanes."

"He'd be really old too wouldn't he?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"How old is he?" Daniel asked. Jack was already beginning to notice Daniel tended to ask a lot of questions.

"He's 86," Jack replied.

Daniel's eyes widened. "That's really old," he said.

"I suppose it is at that," Jack said with a smile. "But he chooses not to act like it."

Daniel bit his lip nervously. What if this great grandfather didn't like him?

Jack easily read the emotions his nephew was feeling. But he was confident it would be all right. He ruffled Daniel's hair again to the boy's mild irritation.

The plane soon touched down at O'Hare airport and Jack allowed himself to enjoy the privilege of debarking ahead of the other passengers. He originally hadn't planned to wear his blues, but Hammond had gently reminded him it would make things go smoother. And it had.

Daniel's hand had slipped into his as they moved through the crowded airport. It was all strange to the boy. They hadn't been in the states long when he lost his parents. He had spent all his short life in Egypt on one dig after another. This was an alien environment. The only thing familiar now was the blue clad soldier who made him feel safe. So he stuck close to Jack's side, not wanting to lose site of him.

Jack collected their bags. The bulk of their belongings had gone ahead to Colorado. The two small bags would be enough to hold the two of the couple days Jack planned for them to visit with the elder O'Neill.

He was heading toward the booth to rent a car when Jack heard his name called. He turned around and his eyes widened as an older gentleman walked toward him.

"Oh for crying out loud, Grandpa, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

Caiden O'Neill only grinned at his grandson. "What? I can't pick you up from the airport?" he asked. The elder O'Neill did not look 86. He was as tall as Jack but thinner, his shoulders slightly hunched. He had a full head of thick white hair and eyes the same brown as Jack's.

Jack was embraced by his grandfather in a tight hug which he returned with equal strength. "General Hammond called you, didn't he?" Jack asked.

Caiden waggled his eyebrows. "Would George do something like that?" he asked  
innocently.

"In a heartbeat," Jack replied. Then he turned to Daniel who was standing silently beside him during the brief exchange. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling the slight tremor.

Daniel was nervous as the elder O'Neill bent over and held out his hand. "You're Daniel," he said.

"Yes, sir," Daniel said barely audible as his small hand was swallowed up by the man's much larger hand.

Caiden's eyes softened as he looked at the boy. "You look like your father," he said. "He was a good man. I'll miss him."

Daniel's eyes blinked hard, trying not to cry. Caiden pulled him closer. Daniel felt Jack behind him. The two bodies blocking anyone from seeing him clearly. The tears spilled over fully when Caiden brushed a stray tear from his cheek. Without a word Caiden pulled him fully into his arms and picked him up cuddling him against his chest.

"I've got our bags," Jack said quietly. Caiden nodded and led the way out of the airport holding Daniel in his arms. His voice was a deep soothing murmur against his ear, his arm surrounding him with warm comfort.

Jack followed carrying their overnight bags. It had gone pretty much as expected. He knew his grandfather. Knew what kind of man he was. He was glad he had made the decision to bring Daniel to meet him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

My Brother's Keeper: Part 5

By Gemsong

Caiden O'Neill's home was a house that was nestled in a small suburb just outside of Chicago. A three bedroom cottage that was adjacent to a small private lake. Jack followed his grandfather with their bags as Caiden, holding Daniel's hand, led the way into the house.

The house was actually fairly large since Caiden lived mostly by himself, but he had bought this house when he was first married. The children and then grandchildren had made this a favorite respite to the pressures of the outside world. It was here that Jack had come after his ordeal in Iraq to recover.

Now that he was in his eighties Caiden had given in the need to have others help him take care of his home and see that his needs were met. He had a live in housekeeper, a girl who came in once a week to do clean and a handyman who also was responsible for keeping the yard kept as well as the occasional repairs that required.

Daniel found himself taken through the narrow hallway toward the back of the house where the kitchen and breakfast area had a great view of the lake. With the tall old trees that screened the house it was hard to remember that there were other houses near by.

Standing at the stove was an older woman. Her white hair was in a tight bun, but her blue eyes were warm and merry as she turned around at their entrance into the kitchen.

"Daniel," Caiden said. "I would like you to meet Bridget Callahan, my friend and housekeeper. Bridget, this is my great grandson Daniel Jackson."

Daniel's hand tightened on his great grandfather's as the tall, plump woman approached. But instead of the expected grab and hug she held out her hand which he tentatively took with his free hand. She shook his hand gently. "Pleased to meet you, Daniel," Bridget said kindly, the Irish brogue barely noticeable.

Daniel relaxed a little under her greeting and gave her a faint smile. Bridget smiled broadly as she straightened.

"Bridget, are you still here?" came Jack's voice from behind them. "I thought you'd come to your senses by now and leave the old fart."

The older woman chuckled and found herself in a tight hug as the younger man nearly lifted her off her feet. "Ach! Ye know I cannae leave him unsupervised."

Jack laughed and kissed her cheek before releasing her from his hug. He then turned to his grandfather and nephew. "Same room?" he asked.

Caiden, smiling nodded. "Same as always," he said as he settled down into one of the comfortable chairs at the table. A cup of tea seemed to appear in front of him.

Daniel had slipped over to Jack, his fingers clutching his pant like a life preserver. Jack looked down at the boy, understanding. He tousled Daniel's hair. "Let's take our stuff upstairs," he said.

Daniel nodded with alacrity and grabbed at the smaller bag. He lugged it after him as he followed Jack back down the hall and then up a flight of steps. He was huffing and puffing by the time he reached the top. Jack opened a door at the end of the hall and directed Daniel into the room.

It wasn't a large room. It had two twin beds side by side. Between them was a dresser. On the other side of the room was a desk and chair with a bookcase on either side filled with books. Daniel stared around the room, his eyes huge, unaware that Jack had taken his bag and put it on one of the bed.

"I… I'll be sleeping in here?" Daniel asked. Suddenly the room seemed big and empty.

"We share," Jack said watching the play of expression across Daniel's face. He saw the relief cross the child's face at his words.

"Which bed do I sleep in?" Daniel asked.

"Which one do you want?" Jack asked watching his nephew carefully.

Daniel started to point to the bed by the door then stopped. Then moved to the bed that closer to the wall and moved over to it. He clambered up to sit on it. "Can I sleep in this one?" he asked.

Jack smiled, not surprised at his choice. "Of course," he said. He had already put Daniel's things on the bed. He reached over and removed setting them on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Now, why don't you lie down and rest before dinner," Jack said. "It's been a long couple of days.

"But I'm not tired," Daniel said with a slight frown.

Jack looked down at his nephew. It was the first objection to anything Daniel had made. But Jack also knew how tired he was. He could feel the exhaustion practically radiating from him.

"Do it anyway," Jack said.

"But Uncle Jack…" Daniel began.

"Daniel." Jack said. His voice held a firmness and authority that couldn't be ignored.

Daniel lowered his head, biting his lip. Jack leaned over and helped him take off his shoes and jeans before helping him slide beneath the covers. Jack sat beside him, brushing the wisps of blond hair from his forehead.

"I'm really not that tired," Daniel protested, but it was half hearted. The bed was comfortable. Even more than that, it felt faintly familiar. He just couldn't figure out why.

Jack's hand rubbed slowly up and down Daniels back, soothing him with physical as well as mental touch. "Want to know something special?" he said, his voice soft.

"What?" Daniel asked around a yawn, his eyes already half closed.

"When your dad and I were little, we used to spend vacations with Grandpa Caiden," Jack said. "This was our room. And this is the bed your dad always slept in."

Daniel's eyes widened for a moment. "I… I can almost feel him," he said.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Now close your eyes and get some rest," he said.

Daniel nodded obediently and closed his eyes. He was deep into sleep before his thumb migrated into his mouth. But there was a faint smile on the small lips.

Jack sat for a long time watching Daniel sleep. Despite the hair color, it was like seeing Mel again. He blinked back tears and then got up. He went slowly back down the stairs. He would unpack later. Now, he just wanted to relax.

By the time he reached the kitchen again, a steaming cup of coffee was waiting for him on the table. Jack kissed Bridget's cheek in gratitude before he joined his grandfather at the table.

"How is he?" Caiden asked his grandson, sipping his own tea.

"Sleeping," Jack said sipping his coffee. "He's worn out."

"Jack, does Daniel have your gifts," Caiden asked.

Jack was silent a moment. "I can feel him like I could Mel," he said finally. "He can feel me, and initiate a touch. I let him pick the bed he wanted and he picked Mel's."

"What about the rest?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "I haven't pushed to find out. He's been through so much."

Caiden frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Jack wrapped his hands around his cup. His eyes were focused on the contents, watching them swirl slightly without the aid of a spoon. "When Mel died….. I felt it. I felt it when it happened. Then I knew…." Caiden's hand was on his wrist, the touch was comforting, soothing, and familiar. "It was worse for Daniel."

"How?" Caiden asked quietly.

"He saw it happen," Jack said, his voice was hoarse. "He felt too. He was… is... still traumatized by that. It was the only time I've pushed him. He had withdrawn so much… I had to pull him out."

Jack reached up to rub his eyes. Caiden moved the cup from in front of him and took his other hand in both of his.

"Even though he's asleep, I can still feel him clinging to me," Jack said. "He's terrified to let go completely."

"He's going to need time, Jack," Caiden said. "Just like you do. You're not hiding your emotions from him, are you?"

Jack shook his head. "Not anymore," he said. He sighed slightly. "Hammond and my team saw to that."

"Ganged up on you with the sympathy ploy?" Caiden asked.

A faint smile touched Jack's mouth for a moment. "You could say that," he replied. "I could have maintained if they all hadn't touched me at the same time."

"You need to grieve, Jack," Caiden said. "Just as much as Daniel."

Jack nodded. While he didn't admit it aloud, he had to acknowledge that he had felt better afterward. Daniel had felt all of it during the 'group hug'. Not just Jack's grief, but the care and concern of his closest friends.

"So how long are you staying?" Caiden asked.

"A couple of days," Jack replied. "This is a whole new world for Daniel. The transition is going to be rough enough when we reach Colorado. I wanted to give him a break before then. And give him a chance to meet you."

"Before I croak?" Caiden said.

The glare Jack gave him held no force. "My luck you'll be around long enough to give his kids grief." He said.

Caiden just waggled his shaggy white brows at his grandson. "Stranger things have happened," he said with a chuckle.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

My Brother's Keeper: Part 6

By Gemsong

Daniel woke up from his nap slowly. He was warm and comfortable. For a moment everything was as it should be. Until he opened his eyes and saw the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He sat up startled, feeling his stomach clench. Then he relaxed as he remembered.

They were in the home of his father's step-grandfather. In the room that he and his Uncle Jack had shared. Daniel got up and slipped on his shoes. He stepped out of the room and to the bathroom that was next door to wash his face and hands. As he was drying his face on the towel, Daniel stopped, staring at the soft terry cloth in his hands.

How did he know where the bathroom was? How did he know dinner was almost ready and his uncle and great grandfather were waiting for him in the kitchen? Then he felt it. The light touch on his mind that was his uncle. That was where the information had come from.

Daniel let out a soft sigh of relief as he finished drying his hands and hurried down the stairs. The nap had left him feeling better and there had been no nightmares. Maybe sleeping in his father's bed kept them at bay.

He came down the stairs, his hand trailing down the solid wood of the railing. Though he had never been here before, there was something about the house that was comfortable. It was nothing like the tents he had spent most of his life in, but still it was comfortable and welcome.

He stepped into the kitchen to find his nose filled the smells of food. The room was warm and the feeling seemed to grow stronger. He glanced over to see Bridget at the counter. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Did ye sleep well?" she asked.

Daniel found himself smiling. "Yes, ma'am," he replied politely.

Bridget gestured toward the table and Daniel turned to see Jack and Caiden sitting there quietly talking. Jack was smiling at something Caiden was saying as Daniel approached. Daniel hesitated and Jack turned to him, the smile still there. He held out his arm and Daniel moved quickly to him to slip up close to him. The strong arm came around him in a hug and Daniel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Feel better after your nap?" Caiden asked.

"Yes, sir," Daniel replied.

"Call me grandpa," Caiden said with a chuckle. "To break up all the 'sirs'."

Daniel smiled as Jack nudged him into the chair beside him. "Yes, Grandpa."

Bridget brought the plates to the table then joined them. Dinner was a leisurely affair, as much conversation as eating. It was a simple meal, roast beef and potatoes with peas on the side. Daniel had roast beef when he was in New York, but never like this. It was juicy and full of flavor. He and Jack both ate heartily of Bridget's 'simple' cooking.

Dessert was a peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream. Daniel had never had anything like that before and it became his favorite desert.

A gentle mental push and Daniel was helping Bridget gather the plates and help with the clean up. She gave him no more than he could handle. And since she cleaned as she cooked there wasn't a lot to do.

"Did you know my father?" Daniel asked as he handed her another plate to put in the dishwasher. Jack and Caiden had left the room. Daniel could still feel him mentally and there was something quite likeable about Bridget. She wasn't pushy with her presence.

"Yer father and yer uncle were a pair of terrors," Bridget said with a chuckle. "Melbourne would be havin' an idea and Jonathan would be making it happen."

"Like what?" Daniel asked curiously. He found himself following her down the hall into the living room where Caiden was sitting in a recliner glancing through the newspaper.

"Well there was the room cleaning they were supposed to be doing," Bridget said. Caiden chuckled from his chair.

Bridget sat down in another chair and picked up her knitting. Daniel found himself sitting on the stool in front of her, leaning forward as she spoke.

"Twas a summer… let think a bit," Bridget said. "Ah yes. Jonathan was 8 that summer and yer father was 6. They were messy boys, though you wouldn't be knowing that now of either of them. Toys and clothes all over the room. So your grandpa told them to get it cleaned up or they be no dessert for the two of them. And since they love me apple cobbler, they didn't want to be missing out on that."

Daniel smiled. He liked the sound of Bridget's voice. And he especially liked hearing something good about his father.

"Now Caiden, thinkin' himself smart and thinking he be knowing those boys," Bridget continued. She elicited a snort from Caiden. "He told the boys to be cleaning up their room. No stuffin' them under the bed. No hiddin' them in the closet. Everything neat and clean."

"Did they?" Daniel asked.

"Well about an hour later, yer grandpa goes up there to check their room," Bridget said. "And it was clean as you could want. And the pair of them looking as innocent as a couple angels just comin' from heaven."

Caiden snorted again. "Little devils you mean," he muttered.

"No toys under their beds," Bridget said, her hands now moving with her knitting. "No toys in the closet. No dirty clothes lying about. Nothing at all."

"Where did they put them?" Daniel asked in anticipation.

"The little angels had tossed it all out the window," Bridget said chuckling. "Toys and dirty clothes all over the side yard. Yer grandpa was fit to be tied!"

Daniel giggled along with Bridget's laughter. Caiden rattled his paper trying to look grumpy but failing miserably.

"They weren't in the closet or under the bed and the room was clean," Bridget continued. "So yer grandpa couldna go back on his word about dessert. But you can be sure they were out there picking up and putting away proper before bedtime."

Daniel continued to giggle. He could almost see it. He watched Bridget knitting, the motion of her hands rhythmic and soothing. After a while he slowly got up and approached Caiden. The older O'Neill put down his paper as the boy walked up, smiling warmly.

"Grandpa?" he asked.

"Yes, Danny?" Caiden replied.

"Are you really my grandpa?" Daniel asked sounding a little unsure.

"That I am," Caiden replied.

"But how? Uncle Jack and Daddy had different fathers and daddy's father wasn't your son," Daniel asked.

Caiden continued to smile. Melbourne had been the same way and had once even asked the same question. Caiden got up from his chair and took Daniel by the hand leading him to his desk. He sat down and positioned Daniel beside him. He pulled out tablet of paper and several colored markers.

"Melbourne once asked me that question," Caiden said. "And the best way is to show you how we're related."

At the top of the page Caiden wrote his name. "We start with me," he said. He drew a short blue line beneath it and wrote the name 'Charles'. "That was my son." Daniel nodded. Then Caiden wrote a name beside it. 'Annaka' and drew a black line. "That's where Charles and Annaka got married." From than line he drew a blue line straight down and wrote 'Jonathan'." They had your uncle Jack.

Daniel nodded, following the diagram his grandfather was drawing for him.

Caiden then drew a black line on the other side Annaka's name and wrote Clayton. "After Charles died, Annaka married again," Caiden said. "Clayton was a good man." He looked at Daniel then reached up and tosseled his hair. "He'd have been proud to have you for a grandson."

Daniel smiled, not minding how he messed with his hair. Jack seemed to have the same habit with him. He leaned on the desk watching his grandfather.

Caiden drew a line down and wrote Melbourne beneath it. Then beside it, he wrote Claire. "Annaka and Clayton have a son. And he married your mother." Caiden drew another line and wrote Daniel's name beneath it. "And there you are."

Daniel nodded. A slight frown on his forehead as he chewed his bottom lip. "But.. " he began, but Caiden held up a finger to stop him and picked up the red marker.

"No you follow the bloodline," Caiden said and started marking over the lines he'd drawn. "From me to Charles. From Charles to Jack." Daniel nodded. He understood that part. "Now since both your father and your uncle have the same mother…." He drew a red line between Jack and Mel's names. "There's the blood connection there." Then he highlighted the line to Daniel's name. "And there you are again."

Daniel frowned for a moment and then the smile lit his face. "So technically you're my Step Great Grandfather," Daniel said.

"That's right," Caiden said. "But I think you can call me grandpa for short."

Daniel smiled, feeling a pleasant release of tension. He found himself behind hugged again by Caiden. By his grandpa. His real grandpa. When his father and mother died he had thought he would be all alone. Now he knew he wasn't.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

My Brother's Keeper – Part 7

By Gemsong

Jack settled Daniel down for the night. He had been right in bringing him to see their grandfather. Even after his father died and his mother remarried, Caiden had remained a part of their lives. His stepfather had no problem with the relationship. Clayton and Caiden had gotten along well and he'd loved Jack as much as his own son. Clayton never tried to take Charles's place in Jack's life, but he was a warm and caring man that Jack loved and made their mother happy.

The house was quiet but Jack was too restless to sleep. He stepped outside zipping up his leather jacket. April in Chicago was still cold. The cool air felt good on his face as he walked through the darkness and down to the edge of the pond that bordered the property. He settled down on the bench looking at the reflection of the moon in the still water.

"I'll take care of him, Mel," Jack whispered to the moon. "I promise. But I miss you. He blinked back tears. "I'll always miss you."

He knew the moment he was no longer alone. His senses registered the familiar presence. Slowly he looked beside him to see the dark haired woman seated beside him.

"Grandmother," he said aloud.

The woman smiled at him. "Jonathan," she said.

"Are they safe?" he asked.

She nodded. "I reached them in time," she said. "They are going through a period of adjustment, but they will be all right."

"You couldn't save them?" Jack asked.

She shook her head. "I could not prevent what was done." She said.

Jack looked away from her. His grandmother. His mother's mother. Or at least that's what they always said. Her name was Oma Desala. In another language it meant Mother Nature. She was one of a race of ancient beings that had ascended to a higher plain of existence. But not all of them liked things in 'glowy land' as Jack called it. Some chose to descend. One of them had been Jack and Melbourne's mother, Annaka.

Annaka had returned to the physical plane with Oma's help to try to live a different kind of life. Though she had been human, many aspects of her race came with her. Aspects that had manifested in her two sons.

"Does Daniel know about you?" he asked.

Oma shook her head. "Melbourne never told him," she said.

"He has our talents." Jack said.

"I know," she replied. "He will need your guidance on using them."

"He has all of it?" Jack asked looking at her.

She nodded. "All of it," she said. "Some will not manifest until he is older as it was with you and your brother."

"So much for blood thinning down the line," Jack said with a hint of bitterness.

"You are the one who developed them the most, Jonathan," Oma said. "You do more than Annaka ever did with them."

"Mom just wanted a normal life," Jack said. "I was the one who got nailed by one of your old head suckers."

"It wasn't intentional," Oma said quietly.

Jack sighed. The knowledge he had gained from the library of the ancient still made his head reel when he thought about it. Most of it was suppressed, but there were times it would come out and he would find himself with a new ability he had to quickly learn how to control.

Oma Desala rose from the bench, but it was a more flowing movement. As if she was smoothly lifted instead of pushing up.

"The path you are on now will be a difficult and dangerous one," she said. "You will need all your skills in the coming time."

Jack looked up at her with a frown. He hated when she went cryptic on him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She simply gave him a small smile before she faded from sight. "I love you, Jonathan," she said as she disappeared.

"I love you too, grandmother," Jack said to the empty air.

He put his face in his hands. The path was dangerous, she said. The only conclusion he could come up with was that Melbourne and Claire's deaths weren't an accidental. And that he and possibly Daniel would be the next targets. But he didn't know who or why.

Daniel was sad about leaving his new grandfather and Bridget. He loved getting to know them, but Jack promised they'd come back for another visit. And they would call sometimes to see how they were doing.

Jack didn't let his grandfather drive them to the airport. He called a cab to have them picked up. The goodbyes were longer than he planned for but they still made good time to the airport to check in.

Daniel was glued to his side until they were settled on the plane. Then he was glued to the window. Daniel had a lot of questions about planes. At least this was a subject Jack knew well and could answer. And after the flight attendant over heard part of it, that along with Jack wearing his dress blues got Daniel a peak at the cockpit. The boy was thrilled by the treat, well aware that not everyone got to do this.

The flight was two and a half hours non stop. A little bit more expensive, but Jack didn't want to deal with changing planes all over the country. Not with Daniel. Neither of them needed it. Jack just wanted to go home. For Daniel, it would be entry into an alien world far removed from the warmth and sands of the Egypt where he had spent most of his life.

Jack collected their bags and his truck and made the long drive home. Daniel had remained mostly silent once they had reached Colorado Springs. But he knew what was going through the boy's mind.

For Daniel, it was all strange and new and a little frightening. The mountains had loomed over him like an alien landscape, the air thinner than he was used to leaving him a little breathless. He had locked his fingers around a fold in Jack's coat. While the mental touch reassured him, he needed the physical reality of something familiar and Jack was the only thing he had.

As he drove, Jack periodically looked in the rearview window at Daniel. His wide eyes were taking in the sights, but he remained silent. Jack didn't push him. They would get things sorted out soon enough. He hoped Daniel would be happy here. He knew it was different from everything he knew and he could understand that.

He pulled up to the house and noticed the number of vehicles parked in front of his house. He also couldn't help noticing the banner hanging above the front door and he felt a smile lifting is mouth. The banner said "Welcome Daniel". Jack had called Sam to let her know when they would be arriving home. She cryptically said that they had taken care of his house. Knowing his team as he did, they probably did more than just 'take care' of his house.

"Does that mean me?" Daniel asked, stunned when he saw the banner.

"This is my house and you're the only Daniel I know," Jack said as he shut off the engine. "I'd say that definitely means you."

Jack decided to get their bags later. He led Daniel to the house. Daniel held his hand tightly nervous. Jack opened the door and pulled him into the warmth inside. In the living room were Jack's team along with Hammond and Janet.

"Welcome Daniel!" they all called out when they spotted the two of them.

"You too, Jack" Adam said teasing.

Jack felt Daniel's tension ease at the sight of the familiar faces. More than that, he had felt them all before back in New York. It was enough to allow him to let go of Jacks hand to move forward and be engulfed by Sam's arms. If he thought that all he would have was Jack, again, he found himself proved wrong. Again. And he didn't mind that at all.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

My Brother's Keeper

By Gemsong

Jack was pleased by the surprise his team gave Daniel. The welcome was just what he needed to help him relax. Sam had told him before he left to introduce Daniel to his grandfather that she would take care of things here for him while they were in Chicago. He hadn't thought to ask her for any details of what she had planned. He should have. His team had been very busy the last couple days.

The shipment of his brother and sister-in-law's personal belongings had been delivered and stored in the garage. The boxes were stacked neatly and labeled. There was also an inventory list to reference the contents of each box. In other words Adam had been busy. As the team's archeologist, Adam had a tendency to be a touch anal retentive. Especially when it came to dig sites and artifacts. More than once Jack would haul him out of his office literally by the ear to take care of more mundane matters like eating and sleeping.

Jack stood in the garage amused while Adam stood beside him. It also looked like it had been cleaned.

"Adam?" Jack drawled.

The archeologist put his hands to his ears. "I had help," he said quickly. "And I slept and ate so don't say it."

Jack had to laugh as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Did you have to clean my garage?" he asked.

"Yeah," Adam replied. "You had more junk…."

"And what did you do with my junk?" the colonel drawled.

"Inventoried and boxed," Adam replied.

"You need a life worse than Carter," Jack said with a shake of his head.

Adam just laughed. "Wait till you see what they did inside," he said as the two men went to re-enter the house.

"I saw all the groceries…." Jack said.

"There's more," Adam said.

When the two men re-entered the room Jack saw Daniel chatting with Doctor Janet Frazier. She was taking the time to get to know the little boy and with his gift, she would become his primary doctor. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable with her.

"How did you like it, Colonel?" Sam asked with a grin when they returned to the living room.

"You guys seriously need a life," Jack said.

Sam chuckled. "Look who's talking…. Sir," she teased. She turned to Daniel and bent down to his level. "Now… we have a surprise for you," she said.

"What kind of surprise," Daniel asked?

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise," Sam said. "Close your eyes."

Daniel did as instructed and closed his eyes. Sam put one hand over his eyes and the other on his shoulder. As she directed him out of the living room and guided him up the stairs, Jack followed, puzzled by what his team had been up to. He hadn't had to chance to look around, though the first floor of the house was surprisingly spotless.

Jack's house had three bedrooms. The master bedroom was large with a private bath. The other two were guest rooms where his team would stay overnight on occasion. They had made a change in one of the rooms for Daniel.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked as they stood in the doorway of the larger of the two rooms.

"I think so," Daniel replied. Sam lifted her hand away as he opened his eyes. "Wha…?"

"Whoa…." Jack said standing behind him.

The room had been transformed. Sam, Adam and Teal'c had worked hard and as quickly as possible to make the room what it was. The floor was covered with a sand colored carpet. The walls were sky blue, but one wall had a mural of the great pyramids. Along with the twin bed covered with a blue and white  
comforter, there were a desk and chair, bookcases and dresser all painted to  
match.

Daniel stepped into room in amazement staring around in amazement. Finally  
he looked up at his uncle. "This is for me?" he asked.

Jack smiled at him. "Definitely," he said. "I think a thank you is in  
order."

Daniel turned to Jack's smiling team members. "Thank you," he said quietly.  
The words didn't come close to express his emotion.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "It was an honor to do this for you Daniel  
Jackson," he said.

Daniel ran forward to hug each of them, mumbling more thanks. Jack stood to  
the side with Janet next to him. "They wanted to do it, Colonel," she said.

"They did it fast," Jack replied and then gave her an affectionate hug. "I  
really owe them now."

"They did it for you both," Janet said. "Take it for what it is."

Jack looked to see Daniel and Adam at the bookcase. They were filled with  
books from his parents' collection. Books the boy had known all his life.  
Adam Lucas was a very good archeologist and constantly on a mission to  
become one of the best. He had studied everything the Jacksons's had written.  
Melbourne's initial translation of the Stargate cartouche was his personal  
bible. He could barely wait until Jack gave permission to share that with  
Daniel.

Jack was standing in a museum. He knew it was a museum. He recognized it. He  
found himself walking, almost in slow motion. He knew what he was going to  
see, and he didn't want to, but he was being drawn forward. At first there  
was silence and then that was broken by the sound of sobbing.

He turned a corner and saw the coverstonecover stone. It was on the floor, the pool of  
blood was spreading from beneath it. Gradually, working to engulf the floor.  
There was so much blood. There shouldn't have been so much blood.

"Mommy... Get up," a sobbing voice said. "Mommy... Mommy..."

Daniel.

Jack moved faster. On the other side of the coverstonecover stone the child was  
kneeling. It was Daniel, but he barely looked old enough to talk. He was  
covered with blood and clutching a slender pale hand that projected from  
beneath the pale stone.

This was a dream. But it wasn't Jack's dream. With that thought he woke  
abruptly. Jack sat up and looked around. The glowing numbers of the clock  
said 3:07 am. He could hear the whimpers coming from the down the hall.

Jack leaped from his bed and ran to Daniel's room. The boy had the sheets  
twisted around him as he struggled in his dream.

"Mommy! Mommy, get up! Mommy!"

Jack scooped up the small body shaking him gently. "Danny... Danny... come  
on," he murmured. "I've got you. Wake up now."

Daniel continued to twist and squirm in Jack's grip, reaching for something  
he couldn't touch. He was caught in the nightmare, crying for his mother.

Jack closed his eyes holding the child tight in his arms and focused. Again  
he was in the dream, but this time he was awake. The blood around his feet  
was thick and seemed to drag at his feet. He forced himself forward to  
Daniel.

"Danny," he called gently to the child.

Daniel didn't seem to hear him. He kept pulling at the hand he held tightly  
in both of his. Jack reached down and put his arms around the child. Daniel  
cried trying to cling to his mother's hand as he was pulled away.

"I've got you Danny," Jack said soothingly. He turned Daniel's face toward  
him. The blue eyes were glowing. Then there was recognition.

"She won't come out," Daniel wailed. "Why won't she wake up?!"

Jack cuddled him close. "She's gone, Daniel," he said gently. "They both  
are. But I've got you. I won't let go."

Small arms twined around his neck tightly as Jack rocked him. Jack felt the  
dream fade and he opened his eyes. Daniel was clinging to him tightly,  
sobbing softly against his shoulder.

"I've got you, Danny," he murmured softly. "I won't let go."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

My Brother's Keeper – Part 9

By Gemsong

A/N: Very mild crossover in this one.

Jack wasn't ready to go back to work, but there was little choice in the matter. It was what he and his team did for a living. More than that, it was a part of his life he wasn't ready to give up. The hard part was the new responsibility he had on this world. Daniel. His brother's son. The thought of leaving Daniel alone was something he didn't want to face at all.

Registering him for school was easy enough. Jack had chosen a private school for gifted students. If his nephew was anything like his brother, then that brilliance had to be nurtured. He and Mel had gone to public school. Jack had done enough to get by. Or rather just enough to allow him to play sports. Mel on the other hand had been the brain and the so called 'geek'. They may not have had the same last name, but one thing was certain. Pick on Mel the Brain, you had better be prepared to deal with Jack the Brawn.

Daniel was a brain like his father, but he didn't have the advantage of having a brawn to watch his back. So Jack chose an environment that would be better suited to him. Even so, the first few days were rough for Daniel. School was a new experience, since his parents had tutored him. But he quickly found himself finding the groove and understanding the routine.

This left Jack free to return to the mountain. He was sitting in his office tackling the mass of paperwork that accumulated in his inbox while he was on leave. His team had taken such good care of his house, why couldn't they have attacked this too? He wouldn't have minded that much. The ringing of the phone was a welcome distraction.

"O'Neill," he said into the mouthpiece when he picked it up.

"Colonel O'Neill," said a strange male voice on the other end. "My name is Detective Mac Taylor. I'm with the Crime Scene Investigation department in New York."

Jack straightened in his chair, his back tense. "Yes, Detective Taylor?" he asked.

"I wanted you to know that I have personally rechecked all our test results on the incident that killed Melbourne and Claire Jackson," Taylor said.

"And?" Jack asked.

"Our initial findings had indicated an accident. However, at your request I had the lab go over it again and it did confirm that the falling of the coverstone was deliberate, not an accident."

"So you're telling me someone killed my brother," Jack replied.

"I'm afraid so," Taylor said. "I've run these tests myself. Something sliced through all the cables at the same time. The problem is that these results don't tell us who and how. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Were they melted or cut," Jack asked.

"I'm sure," the detective admitted. "I've never seen anything cut this clean, and there is no trace of melting that would indicate extreme heat. Additionally we found a section of the wall where a line was cut into the plaster at the same level as the cables. The cut in the wall was just as smooth and clean."

Jack frowned, his pen tapping on the desk top. "Please forward everything you have to my address," he said.

"Colonel O'Neill, I-" Taylor began.

"You wouldn't have given me so much detail if you didn't know I have high military access," Jack said. "That means I have resources."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "All right," Taylor said. "I'm sending it by priority mail. You should have it in a few days."

"Thank you, Detective Taylor," Jack said.

"There is one other thing, sir," the man said before Jack could hang up.

"What is that?"

"You should know a group of men approached child services about your nephew, Daniel Jackson," Taylor said.

"What did they want?" Jack asked feeling tension vibrating along his spine.

"They wanted your nephew," Taylor said. "According to what I've found out, they seemed surprised that he had family. They expected him to be put into the system. They had paperwork to take custody of him."

"Any idea who they were?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry," Taylor replied. "They simply said they were from the Centre and gave no other information."

Jack sighed over the phone. "All right," he said. "If you hear of anything else, please call me."

"I will, colonel," Taylor said. "I don't think I have to tell you to be careful. I know something's up, I just don't know what. Tell me what you can when you get a chance."

"I will," Jack said and hung up the phone.

He stared at the pen in his hands, turning it over and over again. Oma had said there was danger. And that he would need his skills. He had never heard of the Centre. But he didn't need any enhanced ability to tell him that they were probably just below the radar of legitimate organizations.

Jack quickly got out of his chair and hurried out of his office. He needed to speak to Hammond.

--

The man slowly lowered his binoculars and leaned back in the driver's seat of the black sedan. Beside him the woman lit another in a long line of cigarettes.

"One of the most secure military facilities in the country," the man said.

The woman took a long drag on the cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window. She pushed back her red hair and crossed her legs. "It's not likely he'd be in there." She said. "It should be a simple matter to just get him and go."

"No, I don't think it'll be that simple," the man said. He glanced at the woman. "This could be a problem."

"The problem was poor information," the woman said. "How did the contact not know there was a brother?"

"They were in Egypt," the man replied. "No phone calls, no letters."

"What do we know about this Colonel Jonathan O'Neill?" she asked.

"Very little so far," the man said opening a folder. "His clearance is so high and his job so secret we're having problems ferreting out the situation. And all they say about his job here is something about Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"I doubt that's what they're really doing in there," she said.

"Also a lot of time in special operations, so you know what that means," he said flipping through the very few pages in the folder.

"It means nothing," she snapped. "He's not the target. The boy is."

"Unless we have to get through him to get to the boy," came the hard reply.

The woman's mouth tightened and she picked up her cell phone. "I need to speak to Mr. Raines," she said.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

My Brother's Keeper – Part 10

By Gemsong

Dr. Adam Lucas decided he had spent far too much time around Jack O'Neill. Currently he was standing in front of Daniel's school. It was an older structure surrounded by trees and flowers. Walkways wound around the campus. It had a lovely old world look. And there was way too little security in Adam's eyes. With the possibility of someone after Daniel, Adam could too easily see places to hide and snatch up a child. Particularly someone as trusting as Daniel.

So Adam was here to pick up Daniel. Normally he would take the bus to an after school program Jack had enrolled him in, but for now there would be a change. For now only Jack or someone Daniel already knew and trusted would come and pick him up in the afternoon. Jack would drop him off in the mornings.

Adam heard the sound of the bell ringing and shortly afterward, a horde of children erupted from the main doors like a remake of 101 Dalmatians. A flood of puppies. The image made him grin. Particularly when a blond head turned in his direction and ran toward him.

"Adam!" Daniel yelled, grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to pick you up from school," the archeologist replied. "Jack couldn't be here, so he asked me to come get you."

"But I go to day care," Daniel said as Adam took his book bag and with a hand on his shoulder, steered him in the direction of the parking lot.

"Not today," Adam said. "Today Jack asked me to bring you to meet him in the mountain."

Daniel's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really," Adam replied. He led the way to a dark sedan. Beside it stood an airman in blues. What Daniel didn't know that under the jacket, the airman was carrying a pistol. Much like the one hidden under Adam's sweater.

Adam was not a fan of guns, but after a few years in the Stargate program he came to understand the necessity. Jack himself had taught him how to use it, so he wasn't a bad shot. And with the possibility of danger to Daniel, he was glad he had his with him.

He settled into the back seat with Daniel. After making sure he was securely buckled in, the airman got into the driver's seat and made his way out of the parking lot.

Daniel hadn't had a chance to share his new school experience with Adam so he took advantage of the drive to make up for lost time. For a confirmed bachelor, Adam was very good with children. He asked the right questions that kept Daniel talking. The eight year old loved his history and languages classes, but math and science were difficult for him.

Meanwhile at the SGC briefing room Jack sat with General Hammond, Samantha Carter and Teal'c. Hammond had a folder in front of him with a few pages. For a long moment he stared at the pages and then looked up at the three watching him silently.

"Were you able to find out anything about the Centre?" Jack asked his impatience finally getting the best of him.

"Not a great deal," Hammond replied. "They are a private organization that sells to the highest bidder."

"Sells what?" Sam asked.

"In some cases… information," Hammond said. "They have a lot of military contracts. Some missions have been based on scenarios they've supplied to the pentagon and other branches of government."

'They are some kind of think tank?" asked Sam.

"Of some kind," Hammond said.

"So why do they want Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Hammond said. "And I have no way to find out. I can't even find prove they are even after him."

The pencil in Jack's hand snapped in two. "They are after him," he said.

"All we have is your gut instinct to tell us that," Hammond said. Then he quickly raised his hand to halt the protest. "If it was anyone other than you I would require more evidence."

"What can we do to ensure the child's safety," Teal'c asked.

"Adam's picking him up from school," Jack said. "I took him in this morning."

"I'll have an officer watching the school during the day and one outside your house,' Hammond said. He saw the tense faces around the table. "That's all we can do to start with. We don't know how these people operate. We shall have to be extra cautious."

"I will stay with O'Neill and the boy," Teal'c said. Jack looked at him surprised. "With what little we know we do not want Daniel Jackson in the hands of such people."

Jack nodded. "Thanks Teal'c," he said. His gratitude was in his dark eyes and the former Jaffa acknowledged it with no more than a slight nod.

There was a knock on the door and the next moment Adam walked in holding Daniel by the hand. Daniel's eyes were very big, impressed by all the security in the base. A lot of men and women in camouflage and carrying weapons. He had never seen anything like it in his life. And the deeper they went the more it felt like falling into the bowels of a burial chamber. Until his eyes lit upon Jack. He let go of Adam's hand and ran across the room into Jack's arms.

Jack could feel him trembling a little. "You okay Buddy," he murmured softly in the child's ear.

Daniel nodded against Jack's shoulder. "It's so big and they have guns and we're deep inside the earth and…." Daniel started.

Jack chuckled slightly. "Now you know where I work," he said.

"A tomb." Daniel replied.

There was a choking sound from the other end of the table that sounded like Sam trying to cover a laugh.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "There is merit in your observation."

"Speaking of tomb raiding," Adam said which got him a puzzled looked from Jack and the others. "Jack… have you decided about that thing I asked you about."

"Wha-huh?" Jack replied.

"You know… the books."

"Books?"

"THE books," Adam said with a pained expression.

Jack stared at him a moment in confusion, then his expression cleared. "Oh," he said. "THOSE books."

"Well," Adam asked looking as impatient as a kid.

Jack kept the grin off his face. "Okay," he said and saw his archeologist sigh with deep relief. Then he looked down at Daniel and ruffled his hair. "I want you to go with Adam," he said.

Daniel's hands tightened on his sleeve. "Why?" he asked.

"There is something very special he wants you to see," he said. "And I think it is very important that you do."

Daniel bit his lip, looking hesitantly at Adam. "Daniel, I swear it's really important and I know you'll like it." Adam said.

"Trust him," Jack said softly. "You'll feel me. Don't worry. And if you need me, I'll feel it, remember?"

Daniel nodded reluctantly then slowly released his grip on Jack. He walked slowly back to Adam and took his hand. He glanced back at Jack and his uncle gave him an encouraging nod. Taking a deep breath he left the room with Adam.

They walked down the corridors to another elevator for another ride. This time they went up a few levels. Adam seemed very excited as he hurried him along the corridors of level 18.

"This is my office," Adam said as they passed through a door. At first glance the place looked like it had been hit by a tornado. There were books, papers and artifacts covering nearly every surface. But as Daniel looked around, the chaos started to make sense as he recognized some of the artifacts. There was an order to the chaos. He was sure that Adam could lay his hands on whatever he needed in an instant.

The archeologist found what he was looking for then led Daniel to a seat on the small couch in the corner of the room. The only thing not covered with papers. Though it did have a pillow and a blanket stuffed in one corner.

"This is what I wanted you to see," Adam said as he sat down beside the small boy. His hands caressed the worn leather cover before he carefully handed it to Daniel.

Daniel took the journal in his hands. Suddenly he felt a tingle go through him sending a shiver down his spine. He was compelled to open it and his eyes went wide as he looked at the first page. The small neat handwriting was his fathers.

"How…. Why….?" He began struggling to formulate the right question.

"It's up to your Uncle Jack on how much to tell you," Adam said. "But a lot of what we do is based on your father's work. All of the journals I have are from before you were born. Jack gave them to me when I came here and they've helped me a lot. But I think they really belong to you, so I want to ask if I can continue to borrow them."

Daniel stared up at Adam. There were tears in his blue eyes, but he was smiling. He had only skimmed the first page which referenced a find on the Giza plateau, but he didn't register the details.

"Are there more?" he asked.

Adam smiled and put an arm around Daniel shoulders. "Yes, there are more," he said. "But I think one at a time, okay?"

Daniel nodded and closed the journal. He held it to his chest and tears ran down his face. He could feel his father in this book. He could feel the comforting touch of his uncle in his mind. He found himself leaning against Adam's side and Daniel found he could feel him as well. Adam considered the journals precious, and it was a joy to him to finally share them with Daniel.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

My Brother's Keeper – Part 11

By Gemsong

He stood at the base of the pyramid. He recognized it. The landing pyramid on Abydos. He could feel the heat of the wind against his skin. The brightness of Abydos' sun lit the pyramid giving it a golden hue. He looked up the stone steps to see a familiar figure walking up ahead of him.

"Sha're?!" he called.

She turned. The wind was blowing her dark around her face. She was dressed in the light linen robes that moved against her body. He could see her smiling at him. The way she was when he and Melbourne first came to this world. Her attraction had clearly been with his brother. She had never looked at him the way she had looked at Mel.

"Sha're wait! What are you doing here?!"

She continued up the steps and disappeared into the darkness of the interior. Jack found himself running up the steps and calling her name. The moment he entered he found himself slammed hard against a wall. He felt it, the pain rippling through his back. He looked up to see himself face to face with the glowing eyes of a Horus guard.

"NO!" Jack shouted. Without thinking his hands came up and the force hurled the guard back to slam against the far wall. For a moment he stared at his hands in shock. The next moment he was on his feet running deeper into the pyramid.

"Sha're!" he shouted. He could hear the sound of the Stargate activating. He ran as if pushing against a wall. He reached the gate room of the pyramid; the white flickering light of an open gate filled the room.

She stood with her back to him. At the sound of her name she turned to face him. The linen robes were gone and replaced with gold satin with jewels adorning her neck and arms.

Jack slowed to a stop and stared at her. "Sha're," he said softly.

She walked to stand before him. She was as beautiful as he remembered. She smiled, her hands cupping his face. It had to be a dream. Sha're had never looked at him like this.

"Jak," she said in a soft voice. "I have missed you."

"I missed you, Sha're," Jack said. He swallowed hard against the emotion that rose threatening to choke him.

Sha're's eyes suddenly flashed brilliant white behind the brown irises and Jack found himself flying backward to crash against a pillar. Pain racked through him. He struggled to push himself upright. As he lifted his head, more searing pain lanced through his forehead. The agony of a hand device boring into his brain.

"Sha're…. No…." Jack gasped. She was killing him.

Suddenly there was another voice. "Stop it!"

For a moment the pain stopped and Jack stared in shock. Daniel stepped between him and Sha're. Both his small hands were up blocking the energy beam from the jewel in Sha're/Amonet's hand.

The energy was being held back by a bluish glow around Daniel's hands. But it was clear he was struggling, the power pushing him backwards slowly a step at a time.

"Daniel?" Jack gasped.

"Uncle Jack!" Daniel cried, the strain plain in his voice. "Wake up!"

Jack stared at the boy in shock. The next moment he was sitting up in bed gasping for breath. Beside him Daniel sat holding tightly to his hand.

"Wha… Danny…?" Jack asked staring at him.

"You were dreaming, Uncle Jack," Daniel said.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. While still mostly dark brown it was showing streaks of silver at the temples. "Again," he said with a sigh. He released Daniel's hand and ruffled his hair.

He got up out of bed wearing just a pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to splash cold water on his face. Daniel handed him a towel and he dried his face.

He looked down at his nephew for a long moment. Then he reached down and he picked Daniel up in his arms and hugged him. "Sorry for waking you, sport," he said. "Didn't know I was so loud."

"You weren't," Daniel replied as Jack carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. His uncle set him down at the table the turned to open the refrigerator.

"So what woke you up?" Jack asked. He got the milk out then poured it into a pan on the stove.

Daniel chewed his bottom lip for a moment before answering. "I was dreaming about home," he began. Jack glanced at him and nodded before getting out the chocolate syrup. Naturally Daniel would dream of home. Home was Egypt.

"And?" he prompted.

"Then I saw a pyramid I never saw before," Daniel continued slowly. "Then I saw you and the lady on the steps. I saw you run in after her. I saw the man in the metal suit attack you and then you used…. Magic to make him stop. Then I saw you with her and then I saw… and it was hurting you… and since you used magic in your dream I thought I could too and…."

"Was able to wake me up," Jack said as he poured two cups of hot chocolate. "Thanks."

"Do you dream that a lot?" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded as he set a mug before Daniel before sitting across from him. "More than I'd like," he replied.

"Who was that lady?" Daniel asked as he sipped the hot chocolate.

Jack was silent for a long moment as he stared down at his mug. "Her name is… was… Sha're," he said. "We met her before you were born. Your father and I… went on a trip and that's where we met her and her people."

"She's very beautiful," Daniel said.

A faint smile touched Jack's mouth. "Yes… she is…," he said. "She really liked Mel. She apparently had a thing for really smart guys, not dumb soldiers."

Daniel was quiet again. "Why was she… mean?" Daniel asked.

"She wasn't always, Danny," Jack said. "Sha're was the kindest, sweetest…. Bravest person you'd ever want to meet."

"Then why….?" Daniel asked.

"Something happened," Jack said slowly. "Something very bad… that took her away. Not just her. Her brother too…."

"And you think it's your fault?" Daniel asked. "Is that why she tries to kill you in your dream?"

Jack sighed and pushed aside the cooling mug, unable to drink the hot chocolate. "It's not that simple, Danny," he said. "There's… a lot more to it. And I can't explain it right now."

Daniel watched his uncle. He was holding something back. He could feel it. He cared a lot about the woman named Sha're. There was love and guilt. But even the eight-year-old knew when to leave things alone. At least for now.

"Okay," Daniel said taking another drink of his hot chocolate. He saw the relief in his uncle's face. "What was that big glowing thing that looked like water?"

Jack sighed. "Something else I can't explain right now," he said. He looked at the intelligent eyes of his nephew and saw trouble on the horizon. "There are a lot of things I do that I can't tell you about."

"At the mountain?" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded.

"Military stuff?"

Jack nodded again.

"Will you tell me someday?" Daniel asked.

Jack smiled faintly. "I hope so," he said. He had a feeling someday was going to come a lot sooner than he would like.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

My Brother's Keeper: Part 12

By Gemsong

Jack was fiddling with the pen as he sat in the conference room. Seated around the table were Hammond, Sam, Adam, Teal'c and Janet. He had told them what happened the night before where Daniel entered his nightmare and woke him up.

"Which nightmare was it, sir?" Sam asked.

"The one where Sha're tries to kill me," Jack said as he laid the pen on the table and slowly started it spinning on the table with his fingers.

"So what do we tell him?" Adam said. "You know he's going to have questions. Especially if it happens again." Adam was well aware that Jack tended to have bad nightmares sometimes.

"We may not have much of a choice," Hammond said thoughtfully.

"Colonel, are you able to block your link to Daniel?" Janet asked as she leaned forward.

Jack hesitated a moment, then slowly shook his head. "I'm not even sure how. Or if I really want to. I never blocked Mel," he said. "We were always in each other's heads. I don't talk to him yet, but I can read what he's thinking. It's only a matter of time before he learns how."

"It's not the information that concerns me, Colonel," Hammond said. "Will he understand he's not to share the information with outside of the mountain?"

Jack watched the pen continue to spin as he took his fingers away from it. "In my honest opinion I think he can be trusted," he said.

"Colonel, no offense, but he is only eight years old," Janet said a little concerned.

Jack nodded. "True," he said. "However, if I can't close the link with him, I doubt Mel could or even tried. What Mel knew he may already know. And Mel knew everything about this place."

"You believe he is already aware of the Stargate?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know for sure," Jack said. "Not without digging around."

"It's likely to be in his subconscious," Janet said. "I hate to say it but it might be wiser to guide his awareness than let it pop out at the wrong time with the wrong people."

"Considering there is an organization that is after him, it would be the wisest course of action."

There was general agreement around the table. "No point in delaying," Hammond said. "Bring him here after school."

"I'll go get him," Jack said starting to stand up.

"You've got that briefing with SG-9, Colonel," Hammond said.

"I will collect Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "I will test his knowledge of Jaffa."

"Agreed," Hammond said. "Dismissed."

They all started to leave the room. "Colonel?" Janet said.

Jack looked at the doctor, his brow raised in a question. She pointed to the pen still lazily spinning on the table. Jack winced. "Sorry," he said. He went back to the table and put his hand on the pen stopping its movement.

When SG-1 left the room, the doctor exchanged a look with the general. "Is it just me or does Colonel's abilities seem to be increasing?" he asked.

Janet shrugged. "It is possible," she replied. "It could be a side effect of the depth of his link with Daniel. I would like to do another CAT scan and MRI on him. It's been a few months. I'd also like to do the same with Daniel so I have a baseline with him. "

Hammond nodded. "Set it up, doctor," he said. "I would like as few surprises with this as possible."

--

School was let out and Daniel hurried out to see who would be picking him up today. He was surprised and pleased to see it was Teal'c. The large black man was a mystery and Daniel had a lot of questions. He hoped on the ride home he would get a few answers, although the man could be quite closed mouthed about a lot of things. Questions he had already asked had been answered with non-answers that were cryptic at best, confusing at worst. But, Daniel was naturally persistent. And Teal'c didn't seem to mind it.

Daniel sat in the back seat while Teal'c drove and soon noticed that they weren't heading to the house.

"Are we going to the mountain again?" Daniel asked.

"Yes we are," Teal'c replied.

Daniel was silent for a moment. "Why are we going to the mountain?" he asked. "Does Uncle Jack have to work late?"

"Not that I am aware of," Teal'c replied. "There are things that are to be discussed."

"He's in a meeting?"

"Not precisely."

Daniel was quiet again. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You have already asked a series of question, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied with a faint smile. "But you may ask another."

"Where are you from?" Daniel asked.

"Where do you believe I am from?" Teal'c asked in replied.

Daniel made a face. Teal'c answered the question with a question. "I don't think you're from Colorado," he said. "Or any place in this country. I can't place your accent. It's a little like ancient Egyptian but not quite."

"I am from a place called Chulak," Teal'c said.

Daniel frowned in confusion. "I've never heard of that," he said. "Where is it?"

"Are you sure you have not heard of it before?" Teal'c asked. "Consider carefully."

"It… sounds familiar," Daniel said slowly.

"Perhaps you heard your father use the name?" Teal'c suggested.

Daniel frowned in concentration. "I think you're right," he said. "Did you know my father?"

"Indeed I did, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "He was a good man. He and your uncle helped me in more ways than you can imagine."

"And you met him at Chulak?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. They came through the chappa'ai."

Daniel seemed to frown harder. He knew that word. "That sounds familiar," he said. "Kinda like Egyptian."

"There is a relationship to the language, but it is a very old word," Teal'c replied. The conversation had lasted them through the drive to the mountain. "We are here, Daniel Jackson," he said as he parked his truck. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Daniel asked as he unbuckled.

Teal'c smiled as he collected Daniel's book bag. "You shall see."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

My Brother's Keeper - Part 13

By Gemsong

Daniel didn't mind entering the mountain with Teal'c. Since he met the big man, he knew there was something different about him, but at the same time he instinctively trusted him. He held Teal'c's hand as they went though the check points and he smiled at the different airmen that signed of them. He was proud of the badge he was given. It didn't say visitor they way it did the first time he came. This one even had his picture.

"How come I got a new badge?" he asked as they entered the elevator.

Teal'c smiled. "Because we expect you to visit on a regular basis," he said.

"Why?"

"Adam has expressed the desire to share more of your father's work with you," Teal'c replied.

"Really?" Daniel said, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Really," the big man said with a smile. "O'Neill has expressed that you are equally as intelligent as your father when he was your age. He has agreed that such intelligence should be nurtured."

Daniel was grinning, nearly bouncing up and down in his excitement. The elevator took them to Level 11 where they had to sign in again. This time the boy was very proud to sign his name. The airman had a very hard time keeping the smirk off his face.

Teal'c took him to the next elevator. Daniel was surprised when it passed Level 18. He remembered that's where Adam's lab was. The elevator continued downward.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To meet with your Uncle," Teal'c replied.

"But I thought I couldn't go down this far?" Daniel said. "Uncle Jack said the lower levels were top secret."

"That is correct." Teal'c said.

Daniel frowned up at Teal'c in confusion. Another non answer. The man excelled at them. When they reached level 27, the elevator stopped and Teal'c led the boy by the hand down the corridor. Daniel looked around with wide eyes. More military wearing camouflage and carrying rifles. Daniel decided it was a very serious place. He moved a little closer to Teal'c's leg just in case.

Teal'c opened another set of doors to a large conference room with a big window. Daniel didn't understand what they needed a window for. They were underground. There was nothing for them to look at.

Jack was standing at the window beside General Hammond. "Hey there, buddy," he said, smiling warmly.

Daniel released Teal'c hand and ran over to Jack to be swept up into a hug. Uncle Jack sometimes reminded him of Daddy. Daddy was always hugging him. Inside and out. Uncle Jack hugged him the same way. With an arm around his uncle's neck he turned and smiled.

"Hi Grandpa George," he said. Hammond looked stunned at the greeting. The he smiled hugely. Jack had told Daniel that he knew Hammond would really like that. Jack was right.

"Hello son," the general said smiling broadly. "Are you ready for a few surprises?"

Daniel's arm tightened instinctively around Jack's neck. "I think so, sir," he said.

Hammond gestured toward the glass. "Take a look," he said.

Jack turned so that Daniel could look out the window. The boy had thought there would be nothing to see so far underground. There was nothing for them to look at.

He was wrong. The room was huge. And at the far end was a giant metal ring. He frowned. It looked familiar. "What is that?" he asked.

"The Chappa'ai," Teal'c said from behind him.

"You said that before," Daniel said.

Jack and Hammond said nothing. Daniel continued to frown in concentration. He knew he should know what the word was. "Gate... Stargate?" he asked turning to look at his uncle.

Jack just nodded. "Anything else?"

The young brow was furrowed in concentration. "Teal'c said... you came through the chappa'ai... That means... a different place but...

Abruptly the klaxons sounded startling Daniel who flung both arms around Jack's neck. A voice echoed over the public address system.

"Incoming wormhole!"

Jack gently nudged the boy in his arms. "Danny... look..."

Daniel reluctantly turned his head to look out through the briefing room window. Something was happening. The inner ring of the circle was revolving and then the chevron shapes lit up with a dull orange glow.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"You'll see," Jack replied. "Keep watching."

Daniel did as he was told. Suddenly there was a burst of energy that looked like a blast of water coming out of the ring. Daniel was unaware of the squeak he made in Jack's ear. The water settled until it was a pool of water. A pool of vertical water that filled the huge room with light. He barely registered the men that rushed into the room from either side pointing their weapons toward the gate.

A moment later five people seemed to step out of the gate and walk down the ramp that led to it. Behind them the pool wisped away as if it had never been returning the room to normal lighting. Daniel stared, shocked yet fascinated. Then he jerked in Jack's arms to turn to Teal'c.

"You're from another world!" he said. He squirmed until Jack put him down. Daniel walked up to Teal'c. "You're a... a... Jaffa?"

Teal'c nodded gravely then squatted down until he was closer to Daniel's level. "That is correct."

Daniel looked at him thoughtfully, then without thinking he touched the gold tattoo on Teal'c's forehead. "This is the symbol of Apep or Apophis... the snake god. He is evil."

Teal'c nodded again.

"No... not a real god...," Daniel continued. "And you met Daddy and Uncle Jack because they went to your world."

"It is because of Melbourne Jackson and Colonel O'Neill that I no longer serve the false god," Teal'c said. "They have taught me freedom I hope to one day to share with the rest of my people."

Daniel put his hand on Teal'c shoulder and then turned to his uncle and the general. "Is that what you do here, Uncle Jack? Do you go to different worlds?"

"Yes I do," Jack replied. "Me and my team. We're called SG-1. Me, Teal'c here, Carter and Lucas."

"Adam too?"

"Somebody's gotta translate for us," Jack said with a smile.

"Is it dangerous?" Daniel asked walking back to his uncle.

"Sometimes it is," Jack said. "But I think it's worth it."

"Your mother and father were the ones who figured out how to make it work," Hammond said. "They made all of this possible."

Daniel chewed his bottom lip. This was such a big concept. He remembered some of the stories his father told him. Maybe they weren't all stories. And the images that his father would give him. They were real. Like parts of Uncle Jack's dream.

"This is really... really important," Daniel said.

"Yes it is," Hammond said. "Daniel, do you understand you must never tell anyone about this?"

"Top Secret military stuff?" Daniel asked.

"That's right," Hammond replied. "Very top secret."

"I think I understand," Daniel said finally. "But... why didn't you keep it a secret from me?"

Jack sat down and drew Daniel to him. "Remember my bad dream?" Daniel nodded. Jack sighed. "I have lots of bad dreams. And sometimes you'll see things. Things that could scare you. Things you shouldn't know. But I can't stop you from seeing them. Just like I can't stop seeing your dreams sometimes. It was like that with me and you dad. He always knew what I was doing and I always knew what he was doing. We talked almost all the time."

"I think I felt you sometimes," Daniel said.

"Mel let me watch you grow up," Jack said. "Remember when you swallowed the marble you thought was a piece of rock candy?"

Daniel's face flushed with embarrassment. "Aziz dared me," he said.

"I know." Jack said. "Danny, you need to remember you can't talk to anybody about what goes on here. Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded. "I understand, Uncle Jack," he said.

Jack smiled and tosseled his hair. "That's my boy," he said. He glanced at Hammond and got a nod. "Now we need to go up and visit nice Doc Frazier."

"Why?"

"So she can run some tests on us." Jack replied as he got up still holding Daniel's hand.

"What kind of tests?"

"To see how special we really are," Jack said leading him from the conference room.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

My Brother's Keeper: Part 14  
By Gemsong

It was late at night in the infirmary. Dr. Janet Frazier was sitting in her office looking over the MRI and CAT scans she had taken of Jack and Daniel along with skull X-Rays. A knock on her door made her look up. The door opened and Sam and Adam poked their heads in.

"Don't you two ever sleep?" she asked.

"Could ask you the same," Adam said. "Come on, we bring peace offerings along with our nosiness." He held up a fresh cup of coffee.

Janet smiled. "Oh all right," she said. "This doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me anyway."

"What doesn't make sense?" Adam asked perching on the corner of her desk.

Sam took a seat in the chair across from Janet. "Let's start with this," the doctor said. She opened a folder and showed several imaged. "These are the PET scans of Daniel. Compared to such scans for a normal child you can see the higher level of activity going on in his frontal lobe. Given that he is Colonel O'Neill's nephew, this isn't surprising really."

"What can he do?" Sam asked.

Janet shook her head. "I really don't know yet," she said. "We know that he can feel Colonel O'Neill. Even enter his dreams. Beyond that only time will tell. His ability may develop over time as his father and uncle's did."

"You're right," Adam said. "Doesn't make sense but it's interesting."

"Colonel O'Neill is a different matter," Janet continued. She showed them several images. "Adam, this is you. Perfectly normal."

"Should I be relieved or insulted?" Adam quipped looking at the blues and greens and yellows.

Janet smirked at him. "I can treat your condition," she said. "This is Colonel O'Neill's MRI I did when I first learned of his abilities. The average human uses perhaps 10 to 15 of their brain capacity."

"Am I reading this right?" Sam asked seeing the higher percentage of red showing more active areas. "This shows a 20 increase over normal."

"And he tries to play the dumb soldier," Adam said.

"Not that it's ever worked," Sam said with a smile.

"This one is from when he downloaded the Ancient's repository," Janet said. Adam and Sam stared in amazement.

"This shows over 90," Sam said. Janet handed her another. "Is this after the Asgard removed the knowledge?" Janet nodded. "He dropped back down to normal."

"Normal for Jack," Adam said.

"I don't think the Asgard removed the knowledge," Janet said. "I think they suppressed it. Until he could adapt to handle it."

"You think he's starting to remember it?" Adam asked.

"It's possible," Janet replied. "This scan is the latest." She showed them the last one.

Sam studied the scan. "He's showing 30 above normal," she said. "Do you think his abilities are increasing?"

Janet nodded. "I just don't know how yet," she said.

--

The dark sedan was parked silently down the street from the house Jack O'Neill owned. The man and woman sat in the dark car, watching the house. Occasionally the woman would turn on a small flashlight.

"They've increased security around the boy," she said. "The question is why."

"Perhaps they know we're after him," the man said.

"I don't see how that's possible," she replied.

The man turned in his seat to face his companion. "What we are failing to take into account is that this Colonel O'Neill was Melbourne Jackson's brother."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, if the reports on Jackson were accurate, it might stand to reason his brother-"

"Half brother."

"Half brother may have the same ability."

The woman shook her head. "If that had been the case, it would not have been so easy to eliminate the boy's parents," she said.

"O'Neill is different," the man replied. "He has military training. And if he has some of his brother's abilities, he may not be so easy to get around."

"Perhaps... He could be useful."

"He would be dangerous and difficult to contain."

"That's the centre's problem," she said. "We only have to bring him in. What about the sweepers?"

"They're on standby," the man replied.

The woman nodded and lit another cigarette. "Then we wait for our moment."

--

It was after dinner and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were sitting around the table in front of Jack was a pen.

"Are you planning to replicate your actions during the briefing," Teal'c asked.

"That's the idea," Jack said. "Janet said my abilities have increased."

"What all can you do?" Daniel asked.

"That's the thing," Jack said as he picked up the pen to fiddle with it. "I'm not sure about all the things I can do. But I know I have to figure it out."

"Why?"

"Someone gave me a warning about danger," Jack replied honestly. "Someone I trust."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you someday, squirt," Jack said with a smile and ruffled the blond head.

Daniel pushed his hand away. "Uncle Jaaaack..."

Jack chuckled and placed the pen back on the table. He slowly began to spin in around with his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked watching intently.

"During a briefing, O'Neill made the pen spin by it self," Teal'c answered allowing Jack to focus. "I believe he is attempting to replicate the event."

Slowly Jack lifted hands from the pen and it continued to spin slowly on the table. Jack continued to focus on the pen, his mouth tight with concentration. Then his brow furrowed and the pen slowly lifted a few inches above the table, still spinning slowly.

Teal's moved his hand beneath the pen encountering nothing. "Well done, O'Neill," he said.

"That is cool!" Daniel said his eyes wide in astonishment. Cool was his newest word. He had learned it from a classmate.

Abruptly it dropped back to the table with a muted clatter. Jack let out a heavy sigh and wiped the sheen of perspiration from his forehead.

"Okay, that was hard," he said.

"But an admirable first attempt," Teal'c said.

"Way cool!" Daniel added.

"With continued practice I believe you will improve," Teal'c said with confidence. "In time I believe you will manipulate more than a pen."

"And a lot of headaches," Jack said pinching the bridge his nose. His head was throbbing with a low grade headache.

"Can I try?" Daniel asked.

"I do not think you are yet ready, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Why not?" Daniel frowned at Teal'c and his uncle.

"Because our powers develop over time," Jack said. "And I've had a lot of time. I never tried to do this before."

"Could Daddy do it?" Daniel asked.

Jack frowned slightly. "I don't really know," he said. "We never talked much about what we could do. We talked about everything but that. Didn't seem to be much point."

"You must be patient, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "Like your father and your uncle, your powers too will come in time."

"Patience sucks," Daniel said trying out another of his new phrases.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

My Brother's Keeper – Part 15

By Gemsong

Ratings warning: Violence

Meditation was not something that Jack had considered adding to his very long list of daily "things to do". Teal'c however thought it would help him learn the focus to work on his abilities. At first Daniel joined the sessions. Unfortunately the 8 year old was too curious and had more interest in asking endless questions than sitting quietly and learning meditation.

Jack wasn't angry. How could he be? Daniel was intelligent and naturally curious about everything. Teal'c with his alien background was a source of endless interest to the young boy. So the meditation sessions were changed to after Daniel's bedtime so Jack could focus on what Teal'c was trying to teach him.

It was not easy for him. Quieting his mind was something he never had worried about much. Normally Jack's mind was constantly active. It was part of his nature. And clearly showed the similarities between him and Daniel.

But eventually it began to sink in. Teal'c was unerringly patient with him since it was clear that Jack wanted to give the idea an honest attempt. And the results had begun to pay off. Jack was able to maintain floating the pen for several minutes. And the headaches were easing and his skill increased.

Two weeks later, things had settled into a routine. Teal'c continued to stay with Jack and Daniel. Whoever was after his nephew was still watching them. Jack could feel it. But they also needed a break. Daniel had been fairly well behaved and was showing he could keep the secrets of the mountain. There were no slips ups. Of course Jack monitored him constantly and was able to catch him. Daniel was learning to touch Jack's mind with growing ease. Jack didn't think it would be much longer before they would be able to actually be able to talk.

Daniel loved having dinner at O'Charley's ™. The food was spicy an exotic to Daniel's palate. Jack enjoyed introducing new things to his nephew. Daniel was such a little explorer and enjoyed experiencing all that Jack was willing to show him.

It was dark when they left the restaurant walking across the parking lot to Jack's truck. Daniel was chattering a mile a minute about the sources of the dishes they had eaten. Jack just smiled and answered the best he could.

Abruptly Jack stopped, his hand clamped down on Daniel shoulder stopping him mid word. Daniel looked up startled. His uncle was completely still and what he felt gave him a little shiver. He was completely focused. There was something cold about it. But for some reason he never felt safer.

"Uncle Jack?" he said in a hushed voice.

The presence in his mind increased. It was warm and familiar. Danny. Do not speak. Do exactly as I tell you when I tell you. Do you understand? Daniel swallowed hard and only nodded. Jack's mouth hadn't moved but he heard his uncle clearly.

Jack turned and faced the man and woman long before they became visible in the darkness. They stopped a few feet away. The man was rather nondescript wearing a dark suit. The woman wore a green pantsuit that set off her red hair.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," the woman said.

"So I've been told," Jack replied.

The woman smiled and lit a cigarette the end glowing redly. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this," she said in a smooth voice. "We've come to pick up the boy. There was a mix up in the paperwork. Terribly sorry about the mix up."

Jack smiled in returned. "Terribly sorry there wasn't a mix up," Jack said. "Didn't think I would show up to get him?"

The smile dropped from the woman's face. "Truthfully, we didn't," she said. "But I think we both know that is beside the point."

"And here I thought we were going to get to know each other better," Jack replied sweetly.

"I'm sure that could be arranged, Colonel O'Neill," she replied. "We could make you quite comfortable."

The smile left Jack's face. "I'm fairly certain our ideas of comfort aren't the same," he replied. "So I think we'll just be on our way."

"Sorry," the woman said. "I think we both know that isn't going to happen."

The smile returned to Jack's face, but it never reached his eyes. The man shifted uncomfortably. The relaxed stance the colonel had was obviously another but. He had his hand on the boy's shoulder, but the grip wasn't tight. The boy just stared up at his uncle, his face white with fear.

So intent on watching Colonel O'Neill, he missed seeing his partner draw her gun and point it at the man and boy.

"We shall do this nice and easy," the woman said. "Let go of the boy and tell him to come to me."

"Has anyone every told you it's not nice to point," Jacks said almost gently.

The woman smiled. "It's not nice to shoot people either," she said. "But I'm not a nice person."

"Too bad," Jack said. "You were starting to grow on me."

To the outside observer, Jack shouldn't have been able to move so fast. But move he did. With speed and accuracy he snapped the gun out of the woman's hands before she could react. He knocked her to the ground with the side of his arm instead of his fist. Daniel instantly obeyed Jack's mental command and dropped the ground, tucking his body into a ball, his eyes tightly closed and his hands over his ears.

The man barely had time to draw his own weapon, before Jack dropped him with a single shot. Jack spun around and into a crouch over Daniel's body and fired with precise accuracy at the men who thought they were hidden by the darkness.

Jack jerked Daniel up into his arms and the boy wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Jack's torso leaving his hands free. Jack ran for the truck, a bullet shattered the back window as he nearly flung Daniel across the driver's seat into the passenger side. The truck roared into life as Daniel tucked his body down on the floor under the passenger side of the dash.

A moment later the black truck was careening out of the parking lot at high speed. As they sped down the road, Jack reached for his cell phone and flipped it open as he drove one handed. Then he stopped. It could be bugged for all he knew. They had been watching them for weeks.

Jack glanced in the rearview mirror and saw two pair of headlights racing behind him. His truck had speed and power, but not for something like this. He smiled grimly. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"U-uncle Jack?" came a small voice.

"Stay down, Danny," Jack said. He gave the boy a reassuring mental touch.

"Why are they after me?" Daniel asked. The mental touch helped with his fear and freed him to try to understand what was going on.

"They think you're like me and your dad, I think," Jack said. "They would have been happy to take me too, but they wanted you first off."

"But why?"

"Imagine the things I do being used to hurt people instead of help them," Jack said.

"But I can't do any of that," Daniel protested.

"You will in time, Danny," Jack said. "They would keep you locked up and teach you the wrong way."

"I don't want to hurt people," Daniel said in almost a whisper.

"Don't worry," Jack said. "They won't get their grubby little claws anywhere near you."

Jack glanced into his rearview mirror. The lights were getting closer. These people were determined. Jack turned the truck into another tire screeching turn. His destination was obvious. He was heading for Cheyenne Mountain. As the lights the illuminated the entrance of the mountain became visible, Jack glanced back in the mirror to see the cars behind him slowing down.

Another turn and they were out of sight. Instead of continuing to the mountain, Jack turned his truck off the road and onto the rough terrain. He switched off his headlights and shifted into low gear. Anyone else would have wrecked their vehicle in a matter of minutes. Anyone else without Jack's unique senses. In the pitch darkness, he maneuvered until the truck was hidden in a corpse of trees, then he shut off the engine.

He reached into the backseat and pulled out a blanket. He shook it out and draped it over Daniel's body.

"I need you to trust me now," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to send a little message," Jack replied. "I need you to stay here and keep quiet as possible."

"But…"

"You'll feel me," Jack said. "As long as you feel me, you're safe. But if you hear my voice telling you to run for the mountain, I don't want you to hesitate. Do it."

"But…"

"No buts," Jack said. His hand touched Daniel's head, his fingers threading through the blond strands. "Just do as I say. Okay."

Daniel hesitated, and then nodded. "Okay." He whispered.

"Love you, sport," Jack said.

"I love you too, Uncle Jack."

Jack smiled and slipped silently out of the truck. He locked the doors and disappeared into the darkness.

--

The woman was standing outside the parked car. From her position she could see the entrance to the military base. And they didn't have either the ability or authorization to go any further. Of course the Colonel couldn't expect to hide with the boy inside the mountain for the rest of his life. He would have to come out eventually.

She held a cell phone to her ear listening to the rasping voice on the other end. Thus she didn't hear what was going on silently behind her.

"Like I said, Mr. Raines, he can't hide inside the mountain forever," she said. "He'll have to come out eventually. But I need to point out in getting the boy; Colonel O'Neill is going to be a difficult obstacle to get past."

Suddenly a hand clamped around her throat leaving her gasping for breath. The cell phone was plucked from her hand to disappear. A soft familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" Jack said.

"Colonel O'Neill," she replied in a strained whisper. His breath was warm against her ear.

"Don't worry about your boys," Jack continued. "They're taking a nice long nap now."

"What do you want?" she asked between gritted teeth. The strength of the hand around her neck gave her no doubt he could snap it as easily as a twig.

"Give a message to your Mr. Raines," he said. "Don't try this again. If you send anyone else after my nephew, I'll send your teams back in small plastic bags…. C.O.D. Do you understand?"

The woman swallowed hard. "I understand," she said.

"That's my girl," Jack said and kissed her cheek. "You might want to consider a career change."

The next moment the woman found herself on the ground, her hand to her throat. She looked around. O'Neill had vanished. And the remaining sweepers who had given chase were on the ground unconscious.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

My Brother's Keeper – Part 16

By Gemsong

It was two in the morning. Jack had returned to the truck and continued to the mountain. Once they were inside the secure facility, Jack called his team. He gave no explanation, beyond saying something had happened to him and Daniel. Hammond and Janet were also called. They all made it to the base in record time.

Adam poured coffee then joined them at the conference table. Jack detailed the events of the night starting with the parking lot. If they were dozing before, they were all wide awake now. With the exception of Daniel. As Teal'c listened to the story he pulled the boy onto his lap holding him protectively. Feeling safe, and since he was so exhausted from the excitement, Daniel dozed off in the Jaffa's lap.

"And we still don't know who these people are?" Adam asked irritated, glancing at General Hammond.

The general shook his head. "We know a little, but not enough," he replied.

"I think I can change that," Jack said. Then on the table he placed the gun and cell phone he had taken from the red-haired woman.

Sam's eyes started to gleam. "This belonged to them?" she asked pulling the phone toward her.

"She was talking to someone named Mr. Raines when I took it from her," Jack replied with a faint smile.

At the same time Adam took a pencil and lifted the pistol by the barrel. "Nice 9 mil," he said. "I can try to dust it for prints. Or pull the registration for it. It's gotta belong to somebody."

Sam had the cell phone open and scrolling through the menu. "I can pull data from this," she said. "It has a PDA function. Wonder what love notes she wrote herself."

Jack found himself smiling at his science twins. "Don't ever say I don't bring you anything to play with," he said.

Hammond smiled at well. "You two have your work cut out for you," he said to Sam and Adam. "Colonel, I think you and Daniel should stay on the base for a few days until we have a few more answers."

Jack nodded in agreement. Daniel had enough excitement.

The general looked at Teal'c. "I would like you to go with a security team and sweep everyone's home for bugs." He said.

Teal'c eyebrow shot up. "Would not a pest control expert be a better choice?" he asked.

Jack choked. "Bugs are another name for surveillance equipment," he explained.

"Why do you call them bugs?" Teal'c asked.

"Because most of the time they are about the same size as one," Jack said.

Teal'c frowned slightly, but nodded immediately. "I understand," he said. "I will accompany the teams."

Adam and Sam had already left without being dismissed. If there was anything to be found, they would find it. Jack scooped his sleeping nephew into his arms and carried him out of the briefing room. VIP quarters had bigger beds. He wouldn't be surprised if the events of the night didn't give him nightmares.

--

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware

The last thing the red haired woman wanted to face was her boss. But when Mr. Raines ordered you to make an appearance. You did without fail. She pushed the door open and entered the main office. What she didn't expect was to see Mr. Parker seated behind the desk and Mr. Lyle perched on the corner of the desk.

Her face showed no expression at those gathered, but her stomach was clenched into tight knots of pure fear.

"Miss Pennyfeather," Mr. Lyle said in his smooth voice. "We seem to have a problem with acquisitions."

"If you give him a better trained team of sweepers," she began.

"There will be no more teams sent after the boy or his uncle," Mr. Parker said flatly.

She frowned in confusion. "But.."

"This is a directive… from… the tower," Raines said, his voice wheezing as puffs of oxygen entered his nose piece.

Her mouth snapped shut. With the exception of the Triumvirate, a directive from the Tower was law.

"Apparently this Colonel O'Neill has friends in very high places," Mr. Parker said. "The Centre is not currently prepared to lose its military contracts."

She gritted her teeth and nodded. "I understand sir," she said.

"That will be all, Miss Pennyfeather," Mr. Parker said.

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the office. There was nothing she hated more than a failed mission. And right now there was nothing she could do about it. Perhaps Colonel O'Neill was right. She needed a career change.

--

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Colonel Jack O'Neill lounged in a deck chair. His eyes were closed behind the sunglasses he wore. It was a warm and sunny day in July. He would have tried to take a nap, but the sound of shrieking children in his back yard put a crimp in that plan.

It was Daniel's birthday. Jack cracked an eye open to see his nephew being chased by one of the girls from his class. Apparently she believed a kiss was a great birthday present. Daniel thought differently and was now madly trying to escape her clutches.

He chuckled to him self as he watched. A beer hovered in front of his face obscuring his vision. He took the bottle from Sam and tipped his sunglasses down to look up at her.

"Daniel seems to be having a good time," she said taking the seat next to his.

"Is that what that's called," Jack asked.

"Brace yourself, sir," Sam said. "Soon it'll be him chasing the girls. Not the other way around."

Jack groaned. "Carter, come on!" he protested. "He's nine!"

Sam just chuckled at him. "It's been pretty quiet the last couple months, hasn't it?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Nobody watching us," he said. He would know. "General Hammond made a few phone calls with the information you and Adam got."

"So it's over," Sam said taking a sip of her own beer.

"For now," Jack replied.

The End.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful support and feedback. I appreciate you all. Hugs and virtual fat free cookies to everyone.


End file.
